


Sleepy

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Janet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

She yawned, stretched, and then fidgeted. She sighed, pushing away from the desk for a minute.

A glance at the clock told her it had only been ten minutes since she last stood up and paced. This was not helping her.

She sighed again, settled, staring at the too long neglected paperwork. She had to get these done before the promotion reviews. General Hammond needed them. She just had to put mind over…

`~`~`~`~`

Sam looked into the office, smiling softly, and wondering if Janet would wind up redoing the reports she was quite obliviously drooling on in her sleep.


End file.
